Trouble in South Park
by gay-kyle
Summary: After a party, Kenny has trouble dealing with emotions. What would this mean for the gang? Rated M for swearing and sexual things.


**I know I'm lame with updating fanfictions and crap, but I just needed this one ;3; **

* * *

"I'm surprised that Butters is throwing a party!" Kenny said in surprise as he held the invitation in his hands.

"If it's Butters, there's probably going to be Pin The Tail or some crap." Cartman says, shoving the invitation in his pockets.

"We should go, to be supportive. It's not like he's never thrown a party before." Stan says, folding the invitation up.

"What is there to be supportive about? It's just a lame party." Cartman replies.

"Anyway, where's Kahl?"

Kyle, who was at home, was lying on his bed. He was having conflictions about Kenny and Stan.

"It's alright to love one person," he started. "But why did I have to fall in love with _two_ people?" He finished. He sighed and rolled onto his side as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

"Oh wow Kyle, your parents sure are nice!" Butters said as he sat on the edge of Kyle's bed. Kyle only hummed.

"Anyway, you're invited to my party on Saturday! Today's Friday so that should give you a little time to decide if you wanna go…What's the matter Kyle? You seem real upset." He said.

"Confused…." He said sleepily.

"About what?"

"If I'm gay…." He sat up. "I'll go. Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

Butters nodded and left the room as Kyle fell asleep.

-Saturday morning: 9:00am-

Kyle woke up with a start. He got out of bed and walked to the shower to start off his morning routine, like always. He went back into his bedroom and put his glasses on.

"KENNY?! What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?!" Kyle asked.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your guest. And might I say, you look good."

"I'm naked!" That's probably not the best thing to say to Kenny McCormick.

"Even better. Anyway, are you going to Butter's party tonight? Starts at 6." He asked, making his way over to Kyle and hugging him from behind. Kyle's heart thumped.

"Kyle… your hair smells wonderful." He purred into Kyle's neck. Kyle slithered out of his grasp and ended up losing the towel in the process. Kyle turned around. Bad idea. Kenny had already taken off hid hood so he could see better. Kenny walked closer to Kyle, kissing his neck, inching his way over to Kyle's lips. He bit them, begging for entrance. A little tongue battling later and Kyle was a hot mess.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get to do more at the party tonight. See you there." He chuckled and left as Kyle stood there in a lost daze.

"The fuck just happened?"

-Saturday: 6:00pm-

Butter's home was filling up with people. The lights weren't turned off yet and the music was quiet. Things were to start "shaking up" at around seven. Butters had placed the alcohol on the table and turned the music up a little. He turned around and sighed at his masterpiece. Not a pin-the-tail-on-the donkey in sight. There would be optional naked-twister though. His mum and dad were away for the week.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey dude! Let us in!" Kyle said, knocking the door handle.

"It's unlocked!" and the door opened. They walked in with their faces awed.

"Wow, Butters! You really kicked it up a notch." Cartman said, eying up the Doritos bowl.

-Saturday Night: 8PM-

The music was loud and the boys were drunk enough as it is. Except Kyle. He'd only had one glass because of his medication. The boys and a few girls were sat in a large circle playing spin the bottle. At this moment, it was Kenny's turn to spin it.

The boys held their breath in anticipation when it landed on you guessed it, Kyle.

_Why me? Oh lord why me? _He thought. They both leaned in, and their lips brushed together when Kenny pressed firmly on Kyle's lips. Kyle moaned, bur it couldn't be heard under the loud music. Kenny moves away leaving Kyle to pout.

"You are adorable." Kenny said, although no body could hear him.

"Alright Broflovski! Your turn!" Wendy said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Cartman.

"Hell. No. HELL TO THE FUCKING NO." He yelled. His lips weren't going anywhere _near _that fatass. "Cmon' Kahhhl! Don't yew wanna have a little _fun_?" He said, obviously drunk out of his mind. Cartman pulled on Kyle's black buttoned shirt and kissed him, which resulted in a fist in his face.

"Alright, new idea. Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Wendy said, giggling.

" I thought it was seven seconds." Kenny asked. Although, if it were seven minutes, he wouldn't mind. Kyle sighed and sat back down. Cartman spun the bottle and it landed on Kenny. Kenny then spun the bottle and it landed on Kyle _again_.

"Bad luck Kyle!"

"Guess its fate."

The pair walked into the nearest closet and made themselves comfy.

"So. This feels HM" Kyle couldn't finish because a lips were on his and a tongue was down his throat.


End file.
